Retaliation
by A.H. Nox
Summary: AU Oneshot -Alois does crazy things to get Ciel's attention. However, enough is enough when Ciel finds that Alois has slept with multiple guys in his own home. Ciel wants no more of the blond. (Sebastian is a cameo.) warning: boyXboy


**A/N: **This is totally gonna suck. I know next to nothing about Alois. But I'll try my best. Fluff at least. Don't know how far I want to go with this.

**AU **- Ciel is a student at an art school but also working with something like the CIA. Intelligence agency type of thing. Alois is also a student but is kinda lazy about it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler. Seriously. I don't.

* * *

Ciel opened the door to his apartment and reached for the light switch. He paused and sighed. There was a faint light coming from the living room, which explained why he could see in his, usually pitch black, room. _That _guy was here.

"Ciel!" The blond's voice called out, making the other jump a bit. Throwing his bag onto his bed and his supplies next to the door, Ciel walked into the living to greet a hurricane's remains.

"ALOIS! What the hell did you do to my living room!" The only reason why Ciel wasn't jerking the boy's head back and forth was because he had no means of reaching the blond. The whole living room with filled with empty chip bags and cans of soda and beer. (They are legal.) Pizza boxes were scattered and so were sleeping bags. Trash bags laid around half filled, or was it half empty?

_What the hell? I don't own any sleeping bags._

"It looks fine to me. But if you think it's messy, you should get started." Alois flipped through the channels on the T.V. Ciel sighed. If it was another night, he would have put up more of a resistance to get Alois to clean as well, but he just wanted to finish working on his project and sleep. He was almost done; it would take just a few hours.

Ciel put on rubber gloves. He was going to war.

As he cleaned, however, Alois walked around the room, kicking things around. He also went back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. He also walked into Ciel's bedroom a couple of times. The blue haired boy grit his teeth to refrain from blowing up at the other. After the larger trash was bagged and placed next to the front door, he gathered up the sleeping bags.

"Oi, Alois! Whose is this?" The blond was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge again.

"Hmm? Oh. I think Finny's, but I'm not sure. Just leave them. Grab a snack with me." Ciel could hear him close the fridge in frustration. The blond couldn't cook to save his life. So usually "grabbing a snack" meant Ciel cooking a meal. He still had work to do and was pretty sure Alois wasn't actually hungry.

"Finny was over?" Ciel dragged the multiple bags over to the washing machine. Might as well. Knowing Alois, and Finny, the poor boy was probably dragged into entertaining Alois and is probaby hung over somewhere. "Who else did you invite to _my_ apartment?" Ciel took a sleeping bag from the pile and opened it up. He gagged. Holding his breath, he pealed a banana and piece of chicken wing from the inside and threw it away. _Disgusting._

"I forget. It's all a blur. You understand." Alois's voice was further away. _I guess he moved back to the living room_. Ciel threw the sleeping bag into the machine and opened the next sleeping bag. They were thin enough to put in two at a time. He saw what was in this one and choked.

"A-Alois. Are you sure you don't remember?" Ciel's voice came out more shaky than he had intended. He picked up his finding and numbly walked to the living room to find it empty. He gulped. He walked into his bedroom and nearly collapsed. Alois was definitely in there. With at least four other sleeping guys.

On _his_ bed.

_Naked._

He hadn't noticed before. He had blindly threw in his backpack. His supplies were still outside the door.

"I remember now." Alois approached the artist. Flushing red with anger, Ciel threw his findings at the blond.

"AND DO YOU REMEMBER WHO YOU SLEPT WITH?!" A used condom hit Alois on the face and hit the ground with a wet slap. It was too much. Alois did have a bad habit of wanting attention, but this was the worst way of trying to get it.

Ciel couldn't feel his legs. Hell, he couldn't feel anything. He was numb. He was tired.

"Ciel, you-"

"Shut the hell up. Never mind. I don't care who you've slept with. Wake them up. And all of you, leave. Get the hell out of here." Ciel turned around. He didn't want to see any of it. He didn't have to hear any of it. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer himself. Invasion of privacy. Total disregard to any emotions. He should've never given the blond keys to his apartment. Never let him into his heart.

Arms wrapped around his waist.

"Alois, I told you to get the f-" A hand traveled south. "ALOIS!" Ciel grabbed the other's arm to realize in an instant, everything was wrong.

The height of the guy, the width of the arm, the smell, and the warmth.

"BASTARD!" The guy went flying as Alois grabbed the stranger's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Ciel leaned against the counter to support his weight. He felt as though he's collapse any second. That was one heart attack he did not need.

"Ciel!" Alois launched himself at the frightened boy.

"Fuck off." Ciel hissed, and immediately, Alois cringed and whimpered.

"Let me.."

"Explain? Sure. You'll coax me into forgiving you and then giving my body to you. Pretend you love me and attract all the attention to you. Neglect me and then when I get bored, you'll repeat the whole cycle. I'm done with your games Alois." Ciel opened the can and took a long drag.

"But Ciel..."

"I don't want your excuses! You even convinced me to bottom for you. And I tried to understand what you went through before. You said you were scarred. But I wonder, if that was a lie too." Ciel pushed past Alois and headed for the door. If they weren't going to leave, he would. He could go visit Sebastian. He was in town for the week, luckily.

"Ciel!" Alois grabbed the boy from behind, the can of beer clattering to the ground, spilling its contents.

Ciel struggled to get out, but the alcohol was already getting to his head. He wasn't very tolerant like Alois; he never had been.

"I didn't have sex with anyone! I really haven't. For the past year, it's just been you! Ciel, don't leave. I beg you." Ciel could feel the blond's hands shake. How good can a performance get?

"Don't waste your breath. I'm not listening."

"No! Please. Yes, I invited them over to make a mess to make you furious, but I didn't expect them to get horny like that. They went ahead and did..._that, _but I didn't join them. I stepped outside and took a quick breather. Ciel...you _have_ to listen to me." Alois gripped the boy's body tighter.

"No. I don't _have_ to do anything. But you_ have _to leave." Ciel pried the blond's arms from around his waist.

Before Ciel could drag him out, Alois ran back into the living room. When Ciel walked back in to grab him, he saw that Alois had situated himself on the window ledge.

"Alois!" Ciel's heart nearly stopped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to jump. If that's what it's going to take, I'll jump. I'm not lying. Before I might have lied to you and hurt you, but I'm sincere this time. Ciel..." Blue eyes met blue. However, Ciel didn't relent.

"You aren't. You value your life too much. If I don't listen, you'll come right back down and leave. You don't need a toy that doesn't cooperate." Ciel's shoulder's drooped. There was a similar situation before, he had given in then. But now...

"I'm sorry, Ciel. You're right. I do value my life...because I'd want to keep spending time with you. So I can only jump from here. If I land right, three stories won't kill me. Call the ambulance for me, Ciel." Blond flashed through the window as the boy jumped.

Ciel heart jumped and tears fell. He actually did it. He jumped; he really was sincere. After a moment, he calmly walked to the door and opened it, hugged the person standing on the other side.

"I'm so sorry, Alois." Ciel's body wracked with sobs as he clung desperately to the other male. The blond was safe, a little shaken, but with no bodily harm. "Thanks Sebastian."

"Anytime, My Lord. Now please excuse me." Sebastian bowed and winked before leaving the apartment complex.

The two students stumbled back into the apartment and collapsed on the living room floor.

"C-Ciel. What the he-"

"I knew what you were planning. So I decided to retaliate." Ciel kissed the blond's tears. Alois was shaken with pure fear. He hated pain. He hated hospitals. He hated death. Ciel was shaken with pure love. He knew Sebastian would take care of his lover's health. They had conspired together to discover Alois's true feelings for the Phantomhive. Ciel would act as he did and rile Alois up. Alois would go for the same method he had taken before. This time, Ciel wouldn't forgive the blond no matter what. If he jumped, Alois truly loved him and Sebastian would be there to catch him. If not, then the relationship was over.

"You're evil, Phantomhive." Alois laughed nervously.

"You're one to talk, Trancy." Ciel caressed each side of the boy's face and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Fair enough." Alois kissed the other back, the fear ebbing away.

The two became frantic in their movements. Hands pulled away at clothing and mouths met bare skin. Their arousals grew and dripped with pre-cum.

"Ciel. I-I'll let you take me. I'm gonna give you my trust." Alois moaned when his bud was nipped a bit too harshly. Pride glowed on Ciel's face at his lover's attempt to face his fears.

"One step at a time, Trancy. But thank you." Ciel trailed kisses down to Alois's handsome hard on. Taking the organ whole, Alois screamed in pleasure.

Trying to think through the waves of ecstasy, Alois reached to slip a digit into Ciel. Alois could feel the other hiss. Another finger joined the other after a while, his other hand worked to pump Ciel's length. The boy started to squirm with the amount of attention his nether regions was receiving.

"Hurry." Ciel moaned.

"My pleasure." Alois turned the boy around and lined his cock up with the blue haired boy's hole. Pushing forward, both males hissed at the same thing: bliss of being connected. The beautiful feeling of being filled overwhelmed the artist and Ciel couldn't stop his ass from moving on its own. Alois could barely bring himself to move as the wall of Ciel's ass convulsed around his cock. He almost didn't need to.

Already, both parties were about to tip over the edge.

"Just pound me hard, Trancy. Now." Ciel commanded and Alois was more than glad to oblige.

"Oh...ahn...f-fuck! Uhn...ah...gh...Alois!" Ciel tried to take hold of anything but the wooden floor showed him no mercy. Clawing at the ground, Ciel came hard, spurting all over the ground.

"S-shit!" Alois gripped the shoulders of the boy underneath him and came inside. Pulling out, Alois fell next to Ciel and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I love you. Really."

"I know." Ciel kissed the blond's lips. "And I love you.


End file.
